The Day I Met Him LuNa
by FasteningFrame7
Summary: After Doflammingo's defeat in Dressrosa, the Mugiwara Pirates all gather together and head off to Wano Country This will contain LuNa ZoRo and possibly someone else later in the story. It will be a T rated story at the beginning, but will be M later down the line. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. May contain spoilers from the Dressrosa Arc (English is not my first language, but I want to try to learn by practicing. If you see any mistakes please forgive me!) Also I am changing the story in this a bit, Nami, Momonosuke, Brook, and Chopper didn't decide to board Big Mam's ship and regrouped with the other Mugiwara Pirates

* * *

 _Today was a day like no other, today the Mugiwara Pirates headed off for Wano Country after defeating Doflammingo and his executives. Luffy sat upon his favorite spot on The Sunny, the head of the lion. Zoro began his nap as usually. Nami began to pack all the beautiful clothes she bought before the massacre that happened. Usopp be work on some new invention he came up with while righting Sugar. Sanji had just finished packing all the food supplies they needed for the trip to Wano Country. Chopper treated the wounded from the battle with Doflammingo. Robin was enjoying some coffee in the library at The Sunny reading about the history of Dressrosa. Franky went to help out with some of the repairs around town. Brook sang in passion towards the people of the town hoping to sooth there pain._

"Phew... It was a hard week this time. SANJI I WANT SOME MEAT!" Luffy screamed across The Sunny

"Lunch will be in an hour, you're just going to have to wait!" Sanji yelled back

"Ugh... but I'm hungry... SANJI!" he whined

Sanji ignored him

Luffy got up at the sound of his stomach growling and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. Kin'emon and Momonosuke walked up onto the ship both standing in front of Luffy before he got to the kitchen.

"Luffy-san please allow us to travel with you to Wano Kingdom" Kin'emon began proceeding to get on his knees

"Yes, please" Momonosuke said

"I already told you guys can come with us, so calm down" Luffy said with a grin on his face

Both crying on their knees "Thank you Luffy-san!"

Luffy then noticed another man coming up to The Sunny

All bruised like himself, walking in a large hoodie, it was Law

"Oi Traf-guy! Hurry up and get on, we're leaving soon!" Luffy Yelled as Law began to slowly walk up the Sunny

"We should relax on our trip, the planning can wait, no reason to exert ourselves after what happened this time" Law smirked

Later on the entire crew returned to The Sunny!

"Okay everyones on, LETS GO!" Luffy shouted as he waved goodbye to the island of Dressrosa, all his previous enemies who became friends waited there to see him off.

Law completely blanked off into the distance staring at his former friend Baby 5.

Robin noticed and teasingly said "Have some good memories with her? Fufufufufu..."

Law snapping back into reality nervously said "What are you talking about, we've been enemies for years, its nothing like that!"

She smiled and nodded "Sure..." she whispered to herself.

XXXXX

 _Later on in the Women's Quarters_

Nami and Robin had been trying out all the new clothes they got from Dressrosa, when suddenly Nami sat down on her bed frowning.

"Whats wrong Nami?" Robin asked

"Its nothing, just having a stressful day" she replied

"Really, I though leaving that place would be anything, buy stressful" Robin teased

"Its nothing to do with the island, its just that... you know when... okay I know this is sudden, but do you think Luffy likes me" She quickly bursted out.

Robin slightly gasped "What?!" she asked in shock. I knew she and luffy had some history, but I never though her of all people to think like that, especially since she always is either angry or freaked out around him.

"Its just... I been having this feeling ever since we landed on Dressrosa. It was like the city of love, I saw all these couples holding hands, kissing, and well doing couple stuff and I just felt like this the entire time there and now the feeling is following me here..." she said embarrassed

Robin smiled "Its great that you have a love interest in Captain-san, why don't you just go tell him" Robin said slightly giggling

Nami's face began to blush immensely "Well... I would have, but... I don't think Luffy knows what love is, well at least not what love love is."

"I guess thats true" Robin said still giggling.

"You'll keep this a secret, right Robin?" Nami said with a scared expression on her face

"Of course I will, we are the only girls on this ship" She replied with a smile

"Thanks Robin" said Nami and she began to grin

XXXXX

 _Back up on deck all the guys were having a party for the defeat of Doflammingo_ _._

Zoro was drinking up as much _Sake_ as he could while usopp was fishing for a lucky catch. They were so happy that they didn't even remember lunch, except for Luffy who was now complaining that he has to wait for dinner instead of having a late lunch. Sanji was cooking a special meal for the crew that night, It was apple cider sauce with juicy pork loins, with a side of a special rice from Dressrosa (Spanish Rice), and a drink of fresh Strawberry Sangria plus some orange juice for Momonosuke. Chopper had been in the Library with Law looking at medical books together. Franky has been dancing for the past hour and probably won't stop for the next few hours.

Robin walked up from the women's Quarters

"How's is going" she said talking to no one in particular.

Zoro's one good eye caught her eyes, as he stared at her time proceeded to move on until Robin finally said "Are you okay swordsman?"

Zoro began to slightly blush not knowing what he was doing "Hah, WHAT!" he said in shock.

"Should I get chopper?" she giggled as she walked away.

Smacking his head he whispered to himself "Smooth..."

"Dinner's Ready!" Sanji yelled holding his head out the kitchen door.

"Oi Luffy, get Nami-swan" Sanji shouted at Luffy

"But I'm hungry!" he whined back.

"To bad, you don't get anything unless you bring Nami-swan, so hurry up and bring her!" Sanji shouted back

Grunting random words Luffy headed down to the women's quarters.

When he got there he knocked on the door "Oi Nami it's dinner, lets go!" he shouted as he banged on the door. The door slowly opened as Nami was standing there only in her Bra and Panties, "Hey luffy..." she whispered looking down and the floor with a frown.

"Hey Nami, dinners ready and Sanji wanted me to... Oi, whats wrong? Are you okay?" He asked with a slight fear in his voice.

"Y..Yeah, just some stress, nothing big" She said with a shake in her voice.

"You don't need to lie to me, I won't tell anyone, just let me help you with whatever is wrong" He said making his way inside the room.

She began to blush when Luffy came into her room looking at her in only her underwear.

"Well whats the problem?" He said with the most care.

Nami suddenly pushed him to floor, sitting on his waist. "Oi, Nami what was that for?" he said slightly nervous.

They both stared each other in the eye while down on the ground not knowing exactly what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**One Piece LuNa Chapter two: Getting up there**_

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

Luffy and Nami stared at each other, still sitting on Luffy's waist she whispered "Luffy, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, I love all my Nakama!" He said with a giant grin on his face.

"Baka... not that kind of love... I mean the kind that is... love love" Slowly beginning to blush further and further.

"What? I don't get it, is this that thing Hancock always told me because I'm not marrying anyone till I become the Pirate King!" He said with his grin slowly beginning to disappear.

"Wait what!" She stood up in shock. "That empress did what now?!" Beginning to change from a red blush to a red anger in her face.

"Oi Nami, what wrong?!" Quickly standing up slightly nervous.

"Its nothing Luffy... what did she do to you while you where there? Anything that you usually don't do?" Nami responded with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Well, I don't thing she did anything weird. I mean I saw her naked a two times, but the first time was on accident and the other time she wanted to show me something secret." he said with a blank expression

"N...Na...NAKED!" She shouted almost alerting everyone on the ship. "HOW DO YOU SEE SOMEONE NAKED?!"

"Wait, Nami! I just accidentally landed in her bathroom threw the roof while she was taking a shower! It wasn't like I was pulling a Sanji!" He said slightly shocked at how badly Nami freaked out.

Nami sat down on the bed putting both her hands on her eyes. "Nami are you okay?" He said with a slight fear in his voice. Luffy looked at her and saw that she was crying! "Oi Nami! Did I say something bad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean whatever I said, I don't like seeing you cry!" he shouted.

"Luffy..." She whispered. Luffy came close to hear face, he was only a few inches away from her face. He pulled her hands away and asked "Whats wrong?"

"Luffy..." She came closer.

"Do you love me...?" She whispered

"Of course I do!" He said looking at her with a grin on his face.

"Then come closer..." She whispered. Luffy began to get closer to her face until he was only a few centimeters away. "Like this Na..." before he could finish his sentence Nami bursted ahead contacting her lips with his slightly moaning.

She pulled away. "Why didn't you kiss back." She said beginning to frown.

"I'm sorry Nami... but I never kissed anyone before... I don't know how." He said with an confused look on his face.

She gasped "Wait... so you never kissed the empress while you were on that island?"

"Kissed? Why would I kiss her?" He asked still with his confused expression.

Before she said her response she pulled Luffy forward again until she was laid back on the bed with Luffy on top of her. She whispered "Just follow my lead..." She began to kiss him on the lips pushing her tongue trying to enter his mouth. Luffy began to realize what she was trying to do and slightly opened his mouth to allow her tongue in. She moaned slightly. They continued doing this, Luffy started to get the hang of it and they continued doing this for the next few minutes.

XXXXX

 _Back on the deck_

"What is taking Luffy so long, he never misses Dinner!" Sanji said confused.

"He probably got lost" Zoro laughed

"You're one to talk!" Everyone shouted back.

Zoro scowled at everyone except Robin.

"Anyways, there plates are going to get cold, I'm going to go check on them, that baka." Sanji slightly scowled.

XXXXX

 _In the Women's Quarters_

Nami moaning continued to put her hands behind her back, untying her bra. "Hey Nami what are yo..." Nami put her finger in front of his lips. "Just let me do this, okay?" she whispered. He nodded his head.

Suddenly a banging was on the door.

Nami gasped as she forgot to lock the door. "Luffy hide in the closet now" She said nervously.

"Why, are we doing something bad, It feels good" He smiled

"Nami-swan are you in there, are you alright?" Sanji said and he stopped banging on the door.

Nami had her Bra on and just about pulled her jeans on. She pushed Luffy into the closet "Move you baka" She said with a scared tone.

Sanji opened the door "Nami-swan?"

"Yes, Sanji-kun?" She said with a innocent face on her.

With love hearts in his eyes he asked "Did that baka of a captain come threw here Nami-swaaaannnnn?

"No Sanji-kun I haven't seen him" She said trying to keep her innocent act up.

"What! That Idiot! I'm sorry Nami-swan, dinner is ready, please come up to the kitchen while I try to find that baka" He said with an angry expression on his face.

"I'll be up in a minute, don't worry Sanji-kun I wasn't that hungry anyway" She said with a smile

"Understood Nami-swan!" He said as he began running out of the room.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BAKA, HOW COULD YOU LET NAMI-SWAN SIT LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as he ran down the halls.

"What was that about?" Luffy said as he walked out the closet.

"This is a secret understand, this never happened, ok?" She asked raising a brow.

"Sure Nami, you can trust me!" He said with a giant grin on his face.

"Lets go eat Baka..." She said before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Piece LuNa Chapter 3: The Night**_

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

After the amazing dinner that Sanji cooked the entire crew plus Trafalgar Law, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke began to start a party up for the victory at Dressrosa. Sanji started creating party foods, Zoro prepared the sake and beer, Franky and Robin put up some decorations, Kin'emon and Momonosuke were preparing a stage for a special show, Usopp got his firework stars, Brook had been tightening his guitar strings, and Law went to teach Chopper some surgical techniques. There we're two people that were missing, Nami and Luffy went to the end of the ship together.

"So Nami... I wanted to talk to you about earlier, it felt really good, but It just felt awkward, it felt like I was doing something bad because when Sanji came to the door you pushed me to the closet because you wanted to keep it a secret, why is that so embarrassing for you?" Luffy questioned as Nami began to frown looking down into the ocean current that were being separated by the ship.

"It's just that I got this feelings while we were on the island of Dressrosa, it felt like there was a hole in my heart and when I'm with you it feels whole again." Nami said turning to face him with a grin.

"You should see Chopper about that, its probably bad." Luffy said with a straight face

"BAKA!" She yelled hitting him across the head.

"Owww... Nami... what was that for?" Luffy said rubbing his head where the bump was. "Do you even know what I'm talking about Luffy?!, Its like you don't even know whats going behind another persons feelings! I find it funny a lot, but why? Can't you just understand what I'm feeling?" Nami put her hands over her eyes and began to sob.

"Oi, Nami! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted you to feel better and doctors make people feel better. I may not understand what you're feeling, but I will if you just tell me...you know... possibly with an easy explanation." He said as he got down to her face to look at her directly in the eyes. He slowly removed her hands from her eyes and said "Just smile, everything becomes better that way, I don't like to see you cry!"

A small smile began to appear on her face, she wiped the tears of her face with her arm and said "Fine, I'll just have to teach you what I mean later won't I, whatever lets go back to the main deck before Sanji goes looking for me."

"Sure, lets go!" Luffy said with his signature smile on his face.

XXXXX

 _On the main deck_

Luffy and Nami got onto the main deck just in time for party. Sanji displayed a wonderful platter of meat, fish, vegetables, fruits, and chocolates. "The feast may now begin!" He announced to the entire crew. Usopp had his firework stars ready.

"ON 3 USOPP!" Franky shouted. ONE! TWO! THREE! Usopp shot out his firework stars and an array of beautiful colors began to flourish in the air. Nami and Luffy stood next to each other on the port side of the ship. They looked off into the distance. Without even knowing Nami held Luffy's hand tightly. "Oi, Nami you alright?" He whispered into her ear. She quickly let go of his hand and began to blush. "Its nothing Luffy."

Luffy was not the only one to notice. Even though mostly everyone was looking at the beautiful fireworks, Law saw Nami gripping his hand tightly.

"I know he's an idiot, but he doesn't even understand that message." He muttered to himself. "Maybe I should try to ask that archeologist for a lone night out at Wano, she seems smart and beautiful." He slightly giggled to himself.

"Oi, what are you laughing at?" Zoro stared at Law with his one good eye. "I still don't trust you, so don't act like we're all friends here." Zoro said with a slight anger to his voice.

Maybe she's already taken by that drunk Law thought in his head.

* * *

 _The party lasted half the night and by now almost everyone has passed out on the deck besides Law who went to the sleeping quarters, Robin who was on lookout duty, and Nami who went to her room to sleep, but was having a hard time trying to fall asleep._

"Maybe I should drink some more, that might make me pass out..." Nami muttered as she laid back on her fluffy bed. "This would be so much easier if he understood". She constantly had an argument in her head to either get Luffy or to leave him alone.

 _It would help me sleep and I don't think he would mind it._

 **NO! NO! He would think that your truly sick and ask Chopper for help.**

 _He wouldn't do something like that for simply asking him to sleep in bed with her for one night._

 **How would you know anything that goes around in his mind, he probably would tell everyone the next day about it.**

 _No, Luffy isn't that kin..._ He thought was interrupted by the door opening.

"Oi can you shut up, I'm trying to sleep here! Your voice can be heard by the whole ship." Said Trafalgar Law walking in wearing a gray sweatshirt and gray sweatpants.

"Wait you heard everything I just thought about!" She slightly gasped as she sat up right on the side of her bed.

"Thought of? You were talking non stop about waking some guy up! Instead of one guy you probably woke the entire crew on this ship!"

She began to blush and said "Sorry, it won't happen again, goodnight." Law left waving his hand behind as a goodnight.

"Phewww... wow Nami, good job." She whispered to herself smacking herself softly in the head.

Nami got out of bed and headed off to the main deck. To her surprise no one was awake. _They really must have got drunk,_ She thought to herself. When she found Luffy he was laying down on his back right next to the kitchen door. She went up to him and whispered "Luffy... Luffy..." _What am I doing, he'll never wake up easily,_ she thought as she slowly opened the kitchen door and grabbed a chunk of meat.

She walked down to the women's quarters and placed the meat on her nightstand. "And now we wait." She muttered to herself.

A few minutes later the door squeaked open, it was Luffy, still asleep from the party. He was slowly hobbling towards the meat. Nami got off her bed and readied her hand. As soon as he got in range she gave him a giant slap that caused him to fly halfway across the room. She ran over to him and covered his mouth with her hand before he could scream.

"Nemi, wh ish haoppeng?" (Nami what is happening?) He tried saying.

"Just be quiet and sit on my bed." She said as she removed her hand.

Without saying a word he slowly walked up to her bed and sat down. "What's up Nami?" He asked ready to fall asleep. "I need you to sleep with me tonight, I can't fall asleep and I think you can help." She replied with a sort of embarrassed expression on her face.

Before he responded he quickly swallowed the entire chunk of meat in one gulp "Sure Nami." He said with an expressionless face.

They both went under the sheets of Nami's bed in the spooning position and soon were both fast asleep.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Nami woke in shock as she slowly turned her head, Luffy was licking her neck with his eyes closed. Nami began to softly moan as she blushed. "Luffy...?" she whispered into his ear. "When did you learn to do this?" Moaning louder and louder.

"Tasty... meat..." Luffy said right before he started to nibble on her neck.

"Wait what?!" Nami stood up still blushing.

"BAKA!" She screamed before hitting him off the bed.

"OWWW!" He yelled as his head hit the floor. "I was having the best dream, it had meat and more meat and meat." He said as he began to drool.

I thought struck his mind. "WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT?! DID I MISS BREAKFAST?!" He yelled in worry.

 **Told you he didn't know anything about love**

 _Well I could probably teach him_

 **You couldn't teach that moron how to count to 10**

Nami thought to herself. The next second luffy ran out pulling his shorts up and he ran threw the halls.

"I guess I'll just have to find out by myself." She whispered to herself as she began to put on her pink-heat shirt and her blue and white striped skirt.

Nami walked up to the deck and into the kitchen.

Everyone but Luffy and Robin stared at her and yelled "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK!"

* * *

 **WARNING MANGA SPOILERS WARNING MANGA SPOILERS WARNING MANGA SPOILERS**

 **Small Update:**

In the newest manga that came out for One Piece people have been discussing if Rebecca will join the crew since it sounds like its leading up to that. I already thought of a way to allow her to join into the story if that happens to be the case, so if anything **MAJOR MAJOR** happens I'll find a way to add it in. Thank you for your patience, I do believe that my English is improving, so if anyone finds any mistakes that I didn't notice please notify me if it bothers you. Thank you for your patience :D :D :D :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

**One _Piece LuNa Chapter 4: The Diary_**

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

Nami didn't know what was going on, so she began to run towards the closest mirror in the room. Everyone with there jaws dropping to the ground stared at her running by. As Nami got to the mirror in Sanji's kitchen she looked at her neck and it was covered all over with red marks and even a few bite marks.

Snapping his cigarette Sanji stood on the table and shouted "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! WHO DID THIS HERE!"

Chopper ran over to Nami and started tugging her leg to follow him "Lets go Nami I need to check out your neck!" Zoro and Robin began laughing like they never had before focusing at Sanji.

"Marimo! I'm going to kick your ass!" Sanji shouted beginning an attack towards Zoro. Zoro blocked and they began fighting another pointless argument, Luffy began to laugh as he watched them fight. Frank shouted "This can be SUPER! or not so SUPER!"

"My heart is racing to find out who did it! Then again I don't have a heart because I'm a skeleton. YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook said as began to laugh.

"Nami I'm scared what happened?" Momonosuke said jumping into her arms. That was the last straw for her. She grabbed a wine glass and hit it against the wall shattering it into pieces. "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY, SHUT UP YOUR SCARING MOMO!" She said holding Momonosuke tightly next to her breasts. The room became completely silent except for Chopper who was begging her to follow him because he never seen something like this before.

Out of no where. _"Room"_

Zoro pulled his blades out, Sanji prepared his leg and Franky aimed his weapons on his left hand.

 _"Shambles"_

"There, happy now." Law said with a blank expression. All the marks on Nami's neck were gone. Everyone looked back and forth trying to find where they've gone and when they got to Sanji the laughter filled the room like never before.

"I think the new look... HAHAHAHAHA... suits you swirly brow!" Zoro barely said laughing. "Thats SUPER!" Franky shouted.

"What are you idiots talkin...'He felt his neck' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji shouted as he fell on his knees. By then Momonosuke went back to eating and Nami left the room by herself.

'Idiots!' She thought to herself. 'Well at least its gone.'

Back in the kitchen Sanji's shout was heard by the entire ship "I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR NAMI-SWAN!"

She slightly giggled as she walked over to The Sunny's head.

Shorty after breakfast ended the crew went back doing what they usually do and Luffy headed over to The Sunny's head. "Hey Nami!" He shouted with a large grin on his face. "I need to talk to you!"

Nami slightly blushed and turned around to face him "Y-yes Luffy?"

"I wanted to ask you about what happened to your neck, so what did happen?" Luffy asked with a concerned look on his face. He got on top of The Sunny's head with his legs crossed and stared her right the eye to make sure she didn't lie, not that he could tell that well.

 _He really didn't know_

 **He probably did, but he's acting stupid so I'd forgive him.**

 _No, he's not that smart to bri..._

Her thought was interrupted by the same voice. "Nami? You alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine, I'm just glad that no one questioned what happened to my neck after that incident besides you of course." She responded

"Okay, what happened anyways?" He said with a brow raised.

"You happened, you're the one who did that" She began to blush looking down at the ground.

"WHAT!" Luffy shouted not knowing if he really did hurt his nakama. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know how I did that, was it in my sleep, I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you I swear, I promise that I would only protect you!"

Rubbing her neck with one arm she said "Luffy calm down, its alright, you didn't hurt me."

"Phewwww, I never wanna hurt you Nami, you know that." He responded

"Of course I do." She blushed "Mind if I sit next to you for a bit?"

"Yeah thats fine, you don't need to ask me for stuff like that." Luffy said looking at the Sun with a giant smile on his face.

They sat next to each other looking at the beautiful ocean currents go back and forth.

XXXXX

 _Meanwhile in the Women's Quarters_

Robin was searching threw all the nightstands, closets, and desks trying to find a book. It was no where to be found in the room, not in the desk or under the bed. 'Where would she put it.' Robin thought to herself. And a struck her, she exited the room and went to the weight room.

As she entered she saw Zoro doing his daily workout. He was doing pushups currently counting at 13400, 13401, 13402... and then he stopped as he saw Robin in the room.

"Swordsman I need you to cut something, follow me." Robin said with a slight smile on her face. "What is it and why?" He responded.

"It's a secret, but I promise you will be rewarded, hurry up we don't have much time." She smirked.

Without any other questions the swordsman put on his shirt and followed Robin through the halls, up the stairs, and stopped and the mikan grove.

Robin pointed at the biggest mikan tree "Swordsman, you're going to cut the tree very gently on the side so its not noticeable." Robin said.

"Why should I do that?" He questioned

"I though the greatest swordsman in the world could cut anything perfectly." She teased.

"Damn right he can." He prepared his sword and did a perfect cut that was unnoticeable on the side of the mikan tree. A small hatch opened up with a book inside.

"Thanks swordsman." She took the book and began to wonder off to the women's quarters. "Wait!" Zoro weakly shouted at her. "What about my reward?"

"Oh, right." She turned around slowly nearing him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed as she walked away waving her hand as a goodbye.

"What the hell was that about?" He questioned himself.

XXXXX

 _In the Women's Quarters_

"Now lets see her, it has a lock on it and she probably has the key with her all the time." She mumbled to herself

Robin left the book on her bed and headed out to find Nami. When she saw her sitting on The Sunny's head with Luffy she knew exactly what to do. She spawned hands near both of them and pushed them together, Nami began to blush 'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!' Nami thought to herself. Without realizing Luffy had already put his arm around her. He grinned and turned his head to stare at her. "Baka..." Nami whispered before coming closer to snuggle.

'Two birds, one stone' Robin thought in her head. She pick pocketed Nami when she was distracted with Luffy and spawned more hands towards her to give herself the key.

She headed back to the women's quarters, she sat down on her bed and unlocked the book. "Nami's Diary." She mumbled to herself. "This should be a interesting read" she said grinning.

 _Pg 1 - 150 were just filled with the sad story of how her mother died and her days slaving away at Arlong Park._

 _Pg 151:_

 _Today I met this kid named Luffy, he is REALLY annoying, but you can't really hate him because his smile just makes you want to smile. He was with this green haired swordsman who scared me so badly, they're both monsters, they took down Buggy the Clown and his crew in a day! He was worth 15 Mil Berries. Too bad I couldn't collect his bounty..._

 _It continued to introduce all the characters up to when they arrived at Arlong Park and defeated Arlong._

 _Pg: 165:_

 _I don't know why, but I feel this urge of sadness now that Arlong is defeated. NO WAY ITS FOR ARLONG, but I think I may be in Love with Luffy, my new captain, he's stupid and crazy and completely insane idiot, but I want him to be my stupid, crazy, insane idiot. Its harding doing this without him having any lust in his body. He is the form of true Gluttony, but he's cute. (The rest of the page was covered in dried up tears, hearts, and kiss marks._

 _Pg: 214:_

 _Today in Alabasta I flashed everyone of the guys and got them to pay me tons of money, I thought Luffy didn't know what that means and he probably doesn't he must have just followed what the others guys were doing. Boys will be boys..._

 _Pg: 216:_

 _We got a new crew member today, her name is..._

Robin Slammed the book shut and put it behind her back, in came Nami with a grin on her face. 'Oh no, did she notice!' Robin thought to herself.

"Hey Robin..." Nami said

"Yes Nami?" Robin tried saying covering up her nervous face.

"I just wanted to say... thank you. Me and Luffy would have never done that if it wasn't for you." Nami said with a grateful look on her face, she started walking to her bed.

Robin quickly laid down on her back barely covering the book and key. "Thats what friends are for right? She said with a nervous grin on her face.

"Well, thats all I had to say, its been some time, its almost lunch." Nami said beginning to exit the room. "Oh and Robin, I expect that you will show me your diary since you took mine." She grinned turning her head.

Robin stared with a nervous expression on her face.

"Well... I guess you shouldn't try to steal from a thief, huh Robin." Nami grinned as she turned to head up to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece LuNa Chapter 5: Law's GOOD past.**

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

Law sat in the medical bay with chopper looking at medical books. Chopper as cute as he his can be a real pain when he meets another doctor, but in this case a surgeon. Chopper sat neck to Law as he tried to read how to do Spinal Osteomyelitis Surgery. Chopper started with the basic questions such as how long have you been a doctor and how did you learn to be a doctor, but eventually Law got pretty upset after Chopper began to talk about these complex surgery options that he could try.

"So have you ever done Pancreatectomy?" Asked Chopper with the most interested look.

"Look Copper-ya, calm down with the questions, I'll be here for a while." He said staring at the ceiling. Chopper couldn't really tell what he was thinking, but he seemed to be slightly blushing as he did.

"What are you thinking about?" Chopper asked with a sincere face.

"Huh!" Snapping back into conciseness Law proceeded to read his book without replying to Choppers question.

"Anyways, lunch should be done soon, I'll meet you up there." Chopper left the room with a confused look on his face.

'Can't believe I'm still thinking of that.' Law thought to himself. 'But it felt good...'

 **FLASHBACK - Law age 8 (I think he was eight when he was with Doflammingo)**

 _"Hey Baby 5, umm... I need your help..."_

 _"What...! Someone needs my help!" Baby 5's eyes glittered._

 _"Yeah... could you except this...?" Law handed Baby 5 a 'LD Braithwaite' Rose._

 _She began to blush. "uhhh...sure!" She said with a smile on her face._

 _"Do you want to go picnicking with me later today? I know this is kind of a junkyard, but we could find a nice place on the beach!"_

 _"AHHH! HE NEEDS ME!" She shouted as her face turned red as a tomato._

 _He spent the rest of the day eating ice-cream and sandwiches on a beach filled with junk and waste. The day ended with her giving him a peck on the cheek and continuing there day as is._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow... I was weird back then, but she sure has grown... to bad she'll be that fat old mans wife..." Law muttered to himself

'I should try to flirt a bit with Robin-ya, she doesn't seem taken' He thought to himself.

He walked up to the deck and entered the kitchen then took his seat as he waited patiently for the food and others. Soon the entire crew with Kin'emon and Momonosuke entered the room and took there seats. Robin wore the same outfit she wore when she was on the warm side of Punk Hazard. Law couldn't help but stare at her trying his best to not make it obvious. Zoro then sat neck to Robin and they had a average talk.

Sanji then put down a 3 giant platters of Soba, Chanko Nabe, and Yakitori.

Luffy began to furiously dig in stealing other peoples food as usual.

"This looks delicious Cook-san." Robin smiled.

"Of course it is! I would never serve anything bad to you Robin-chan and you Nami-swan!"

 _"Room"_

Law put a _"Room"_ around his plate to make sure that if Luffy tried to take his food he would cut his hand off.

"Can you please do that for all of us." They all asked simultaneously.

"Sorry, but it only works in a sphere, plus I only am willing to do it to assist the women at the table." Law said with a slight grin on his face.

"Move Usopp and Brook." Nami yelled as she pushed them off there chairs. "Come Robin, sit." Nami said.

Robin sat on Laws left and Nami sat on his right.

"Pervert." Everyone besides the ladies said looking at Law.

"You call me a pervert and not that guy." He said pointing to Sanji.

"He's also a pervert." Everyone said.

Nami, Robin, and Law had a peaceful Lunch due to Laws ability.

"Thanks Law!" Nami and Robin both said as they exited the room.

Soon after the entire kitchen cleared out besides two men. Sanji was standing across the room giving Law a death stare and Zoro who was sitting at an angle from Law looked at him menacingly with his good eye.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Sanji shouted. "YOU MUST HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO DID THAT TO NAMI-SWANS NECK, YOU BASTARD!" He yelled charging at him.

 _"Room"_

Law replaced himself with a bucket on the floor, as Sanji tried to kick him, he got his foot caught in a filthy mop bucket.

"Speaking of Nami's neck incident, I see yours isn't getting any better." Zoro chuckled.

"WHAT WAS THAT MARIMO!" Sanji shouted aiming the leg with the bucket on it at Zoro.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE ATT..HAHAHAHA ATTACK!" Zoro feel to the floor laughing.

Law made his exit at that and left the two to fight it out. As he walked out he saw Robin give him a wink as she walked away into the hull area of The Sunny. He blushed and went back to the medical bay to study on surgeries.

XXXXX

 _In the Women's Quarters_

"Well Nami, do you think the jealousy plan worked?" Nami said with a giggle.

"I think it worked for you, but Luffy still doesn't get it..." She sighed.

"It'll be okay, it will always work out." Robin said as she sat down next to Nami on the side of her bed.

"You say that, but Zoro is smarter than Luffy, so gets the message faster." Nami said as she began to frown.

"Thats debatable." Robin smirked.

"I guess... Anyways, I wanna ask, why did you need to go threw my Diary to find information on me. I don't really mind since I trust my girlfriends to keep its secrets, but don't you just find out by asking and stuff like that?" Nami said with a curious look on her face.

"Sometimes you just don't get all the information from a person and have to study in the books." Robin responded with her face turning into a grin.

"Okay, now hand it over." Nami said.

"What?" Robin didn't understand what she meant.

"Your diary, I told you that you looked at mine, so now I get to look at yours."

"Oh, sure, its not really a diary, its more of a journal listing things that happened." Robin pulled out a well sealed journal from her nightstand. "Here." she stated as she handed the journal over. "I don't need to really hide information, so you can ask me anything."

Nami handed the journal back. "I trust you, so I'll just ask you." Robin put it back in the nightstand and said "Okay, what is it that you want to know."

"How long have you been in love with Zoro?"

"Since we got back together." Robin responded

"Why then?"

"He seemed like he grew a lot and looked pretty handsome, plus have you seen him work out."

"Who are you and what happened to my old friend Robin?" She said giggling.

Robin joined in the giggle and said "That all Navigator?"

"I don't really care, I only wanted to see the reaction, I had no Idea you could say that about Zoro with a straight face." She giggled again.

XXXXX

 _On the Main Deck_

Luffy watched Usopp as he made his _"Anti Child Star"_.

"Whats that Usopp?" Luffy asked

"Its my Anti-Child Star. Just incase we have to deal with anyone like Sugar again."

"Cool."

Luffy got bored after a while as he usually did and headed off to the medical bay to ask Law a question he has been holding back for a day. Luffy entered the medical bay, it smelled of herbs and blood. Chopper was on the right side of the room on the medical bed mixing grinding herbs for medicine. Law was using the bottom part of a pigs corpse to study a certain medicine.

"Oi, Tra-guy, I have a question!" Luffy shouted with a grin on his face.

"What is it Straw hat-ya?"

"Its more of a private question, could we go somewhere else?" Luffy responded.

"Fine." Law got up from his chair, washed his hands in the nearby sink and walked out of the room.

Chopper was confused as ever. Luffy never kept secrets and especially from his crew. Law followed Luffy as they headed of to a storage room at the end of the hall.

"Okay, what is it?" Law asked as he sat on a crate.

"Well... Nami has been acting really weird around me and Robin keeps trying to get her closer to me. I wanted to ask you what that is? I promised Nami I'd keep this a secret, so I can't tell you exactly what she tried to do, but it was really weird.

"Oh, she tried to have sex with you." Law said with a face like he says that same sentence everyday.

"Sex?" Luffy said with a brow raised.

Law hits his face with the palm of his hand. "Look, it might be best that you don't know what it is... but... at the next island I'll buy you something just in case."

"Cool, what are you gonna buy?! Is it meat?!" Luffy said as drool began to seep out of his mouth.

"No, I'm going now, go ask someone else of the ship, they'll probably have more experience with it then me." Law left with a slight frown on his face.

'HOW THE HELL DOES THAT IDIOT GET THE FROM SOMEONE BEFORE ME!' Law thought to himself.

Law was already at the medical bay, Luffy just stood in the room, not knowing what to do, he never had experienced a problem like this before. He started to head towards the door and when he reached the handle the door suddenly opened and Nami burst in pushing him to the floor. The door closed behind them and Nami and Luffy stared into each others eyes as Nami said "I love you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece LuNa Chapter 6: One Kiss At a Time**

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

"Oi, Nami... I'm sorry... but I don't know what that means... I know I love you too, but... I think you mean something else when I say love." Luffy said with a nervous expression. "Look Nami, I think I will understand if yo..." Before Luffy could finish his sentence Nami grabbed him by his shoulders and touched his lips with her own, Luffy stared speechless with his eyes wide open still not understanding what was going on.

Nami Pulled away sitting on his waist "Why didn't you kiss back...?" She said with a frown on her face. She looked as she was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Wait Nami! I don't want to do this unless I know what you mean by love! I love all you guys, but that doesn't mean I want to kiss all of you! Please don't cry Nami, I don't like to see you cry." Luffy said with a concerned face for his nakama, he released her arms.

Struggling to speak, Nami barely made out "Luffy... I...dront knw... how to.. explyan it...(Luffy, I don't know how to explain it)" She moved her hands to cover her eyes so he didn't see the tears drop down from her face.

"Luffy... please... I'll explain after, but let me do what I want today..." She whispered as he scratched his head.

"Promise?"

"I promise Luffy." She removed her hands from her eyes and slowly pushed Luffy back so he was flat on the ground. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly worked them down to his chest. "Nami... what are you..." He was interrupted. "Shhh... Luffy, its only a massage." She moved her pointer finger in the shape of the scar on his chest.

"It must hurt Luffy, I'm sorry..." She said frowning down.

"Huh? Why are you sorry, It doesn't hurt at all." Luffy said looking up at the ceiling with he hands behind his head.

"Thats not what I meant... I mean that... you know, what happened two years ago..." She said biting her bottom lip.

"It's alright Nami, I barely get nightmares anymore, I was more scared for you guys because I knew you were all strong, but I didn't know if you guys would want to trust me as your nakama since I couldn't protect you all." He said losing his smile.

She moved up close to his chest and snuggled against him. "None of us would ever think that Luffy, you're our nakama, we won't ever leave your side, me especially." She closed her eyes and relaxed. Luffy smiled "I'm glad that you guys are so nice... Hey Nami, this feels really good."

"I know it does." She giggled. They were like that with there eyes closed for the next few minutes. Luffy than sat up pulling Nami up to his waist pulling her away. "Luffy, whats wrong." She mumbled expecting the worst. They glanced at each other for the next few seconds then Nami spoke up "Luffy wh.." Before she could finished the rest of her sentence Luffy locked there lips together. Nami was in complete shock, but she didn't resist and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She was moaning unlike before, something about this kiss was different from the others besides the fact that Luffy started it.

When they finally pulled away Luffy whispered in her ear "You said you wanted me to kiss back right?"

"Baka, come here." She pulled him in for another kiss. Her heart was racing, arms were heavy, face was red, and she had no idea what happened to her old captain, that loving idiot who never had a piece of Lust in his body.

They had to pull away after a few minutes to catch there breath. "Luffy what happened to you? Why are you doing this now instead of before?" Nami asked with a grin on her face.

"I don't really know, but when I kiss you my heart starts beating faster and it feels great! Shishishishishishi!" Grinning right back at Nami. They continued to kiss.

* * *

 _Out in the hall._

Trafalgar Law was standing outside the door. 'Dammit, I guess I got to do a favor for him.' He thought to himself. Law walked over a few steps to the main hall which connected the hall with the room they were in. He stood there as a guard to make sure no one had an idea of interrupting.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

Law turned his head to see who said that. It was Robin who was suddenly next to him.

"What are you doing here surgeon?" She asked grinning at him.

"I should be asking the same question." He responded as he stared with a straight face.

"Well I just have to make sure no one interrupts my dear nakama again, no need to have someone like Cook-san hurt Captain-san. So now why are you here?"

"Same reason." Returning his head to look straight ahead.

"So what you're saying is that Luffy is your nakama? Fufufufufu." She giggled.

"Thats not what I meant! We're only allies trying to reach the same goal."

"If you mean Kaido as your goal then sure, but if you both want Nami as your goal...fufufufufu...well thats strange." Robin grinned as she started to walk away.

"You sure have a weird way of looking on things!" He said as he began to blush.

"Alright Surgeon, but I'll let you know now that you won't get her and if you want me, I'm sorry, I already have a swordsman that I'm playing, what an unlucky day." She said as she giggled away to the stairs.

'DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! WHY THOSE TWO! SH*T!' He thought to himself.

Law then sat down back against the wall and thought to himself. 'What makes them look so good to these ladies, I know that they've been friends for there entire adventure, but what did they do to make them think that they're so great.' He hit the back of his head against the wall and just sat there with a blank expression on his face. "You owe me big time Straw hat-ya" Law muttered to himself.

* * *

 _Back in the room_

"Luffy, I'm sorry for being so sudden both times, but I just had to. I felt so sad without your body close to me." Nami said as she pulled away from there kiss.

"Oh, is that the feeling, I never felt it, but I don't like it. I just got it a few seconds ago, I thought I was just hungry." Luffy said grinning.

"Hey Luffy... could you come sleep with me tonight. It would make me feel better."

"Of course Nami, could we do this again then, It felt good."

"Baka... your so naughty." She got off of his waist and walked over to the door. Luffy laid back against a crate filled with cola.

"Hey Nami?" He mumbled looking out the window. "Yes Luffy." She responded.

"Weren't you suppose to tell Franky where to steer the ship?"

"Well yeah, but I left Zoro to take care of it so I could come here." She said realizing what she just said.

"Zoro?" Luffy said with a large grin on his face.

"SH*T" She bursted the door open and ran towards the stairs not noticing Law.

'What was that about?' Law thought to himself.

"Shishishishi..." Luffy laughed as he sat against the crate.

"ZORO YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HE*L DO YOU GET THIS SHIP TO GO EXACTLY BACKWARDS!" Nami yelled up at the helm, the entire ship heard her.

"Well Ace... I think I know what you meant by "A Crush" now." Luffy mumbled as he put his hat down to cover his face.

* * *

 _ **I apologies for taking so long to upload these things, no excuse just pure laziness. Also a question: Would you like me to introduce a few new characters or would you prefer I keep only the official OP characters and make an event happen from there, please PM me or write the answer in a review if you can.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**One Piece LuNa Chapter 7: Ace's Crush**_

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

 _Luffy is still resting against a crate remembering about how Ace had a crush on a close friend._

 _(Takes place 1 year after Sabo 'died')_

"OI, ACE!" Luffy yelled as he ran up a hill chasing his older brother Ace.

"What is it Luffy, can't catch up?! Thats just like you!" Ace laughed and he reached the peak of the hill. Luffy soon caught up to him and looked into the distance. "Woaahhh!" Luffy said in awe. In front of there eyes was a beautiful field of flowers varying of all kinds, from roses to daisies, to lilies.

"Ace, why are we here? I thought you said you had to get something important." Luffy said staring at his brother for an answer.

"I am looking for something important, for someone special." Ace said with his chest up high staring into the field.

"Who?" Luffy questioned confused as ever.

"My crush!" Ace said with confidence in his voice.

"Crush...?" Luffy tilted his head.

Ace slapped his face with his palm. "Luffy you don't even know what that is?! Come on! HAHAHAHA! How can you be that ignorant?!" He was nor angry or sad he was starting to laugh out loud at how his brother didn't understand a few basics and such.

"Luffy, hehehehe... a crush is someone that you like a lot and want to be together for your entire life." Ace said still slightly giggleing.

"So, your like my crush?"

"NO! NOT HOW IT WORKS! IT HAS TO BE A WOMEN!" Ace quickly changed from his happy laughing face to a angry face with spiked teeth and white eyes. (I don't know how to describe that well, imagine Nami being angry and Luffy, but change Nami to kid Ace.)

"I don't get it, stop making this complicated!" Luffy yelled back at Ace.

"Okay... umm... how about...Ahh I got it, It is someone you love just as much as a family member and would want to do things with when your older." Ace said with a slight nervous tone to his voice.

"What 'things'?" Luffy asked as he began to sat down on the hill, the breeze was cool and it felt as if it was going to rain soon.

"Luffy, I'll have to explain another time, right now help me pick as many flowers as you can that look pretty." Ace said as he began to run down the hill to get to the flower field.

"Okay!" Luffy got up and ran down the hill towards the other end of the flower field that Ace didn't go to.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

"ACE! ACE! I GOT FLOWERS!" Luffy yelled with his hands filled with a weird kind of plant.

"Really! Let me see what you... LUFFY WE CAN'T BRING THAT TO HER!" Ace shocked at what Luffy brought. Within Luffy's hands were Venus Flytraps ready to bite the next thing they see, one was biting Luffy's nose stretching it out.

"Luffy WHY did you bring those of all the plants over there!" Ace asked furious at what Luffy brought.

"Well, I got bored in the flower field so I went to the forest and saw these things near a river! They looked super cool so I thought they would be good." Luffy said with a grin on his face.

"LUFFY, I SAID PRETTY NOT COOL!" Ace yelled.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CLEAR!"

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!" Yelled Ace. Ace looked at his hand which was filled with 3 types of flowers. One was a White Orchid, another was an Orange Tulip, and the last one was a Red Rose. "Fine... Luffy lets go back, to Dadan's I think it's about to rain." The clouds were near dark gray and the Sun was nearly out of sight. They both began walking up the hill to get to the other side.

"Can we get dinner on the way back?" Luffy asked as his stomach growled.

"You have to get it yourself, I can't take the chance of ruining these flowers." Ace said with a series look on his face.

'Wow I really don't want to have a crush if I have to get up meat for flowers...' Luffy thought to himself.

"Luffy, I know you still don't get it, but you will know eventually and when that happens remember to be the nicest person in the world to her." Ace said turning his head back while running to smile at his brother. Luffy smiled back and kept running until they finally reached Dadan's house. They entered threw the door just barely dodging the rain that came storming down.

"OI! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN ALL DAY! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE DOING CHORES!" Dadan yelled. Ace quickly ran up to her and said "Which of these flowers do you like the most!" He held out all three of the flowers.

'WHAAATTTTT! ON DADAN! NO WAAYYYYY!' Luffy though as his face turned into a shocked/freaked out version of his normal smile.

"What? I... I mean I like the rose the most." Dadan said with a confused expression on her face.

"Great, that means that one must suck!" Ace then threw the rose to the side and got up to the room he shared with Luffy.

"WHAATTT! DO YOU THINK EVERYTHING I PICK IS UGLY OR SOMETHING! WHY DID YOU ASK ME!" Dadan shouted as Ace climbed up.'

Thank Gold Rogers Ghost' Luffy thought as he wiped his brow

"Thanks Dadan!" Ace said as he finally climbed to the top and entered the room, Luffy followed. Ace shut the door behind them and lit a iron lamp up and put it on the floor, he then laid down both the White Orchid and the Orange Tulip. "Hmmmm... which one?" Ace said to himself.

"What are you doing Ace?" Luffy asked as he sat next to him.

"I'm trying to decide which one to give to her, but I'm not really good with 'Pretty' things, I don't really get it." Ace said frustrated.

"Can you tell me who 'she' is before you pick, I might be able to pick." Luffy said staring at the two flowers.

"You have to promise to keep it a secret from everyone, okay Luffy?"

"Promise!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Okay... Its that girl you introduced to Sabo and me. Makino..." Ace said slightly anxious for Luffy's response.

"Okay cool." Luffy said blankly as possible.

"WHAT! YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL!" Ace said furious at Luffy's expressionless response.

"What? Didn't you say that you love the person and want them to be family. Makino is one of my best friends that I consider her to be one of my moms! So I don't mind if she is your 'mom' also!" Luffy said with a grin.

Ace smiled "Well, I don't want her to be my mother, but its close enough...Wait...did you say MOM?!" Then he continued to freak out.

"Well yeah, like we're brothers, but I didn't drink anything with her I just like to say that because she took care of me before I came here and I guess Dadan is my second mom!" Luffy said still smiling as before.

"Okay... Phewww... thats good."

"Oh and Ace, I know which one you should pick.

"Really, which?" Ace responded hoping for a saving grace for his simple situation.

"Well Makino always wears that orange hat thing on her head, so you should pick the orange one." Luffy said as he pointed to the Tulip.

"Luffy... you just made sense for the first time... thats amazing..." Ace looked at him in Awe.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy giggled, then his stomach growled. "Uhhh... I'm HUNGRY!" He shouted as he put his hands on his stomach. Ace grabbed the Tulip and put it in a vase filled with water that he stole from someone a long time ago. "Here we go!" He said with pride. Ace admired the flower he had in a beautiful blue vase designed with doves circling around it.

"Ace, lets get some food!" Luffy whined.

"Yeah, lets go, I don't like hunting in the rain, but you helped me so I gotta help you." They both grinned at each other and headed out to get some dinner.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Ace and Luffy left early, Ace was wearing his white tank top and red shorts with sandals. Luffy wore his white 'Anchor' Shirt with his jean shorts and sandals. They headed off for town to deliver the flower to Makino. Ace was going slower than usually to make sure that he wouldn't drop the flower or damage the vase. Luffy carried with him a cooked piece of leftover meat from last night that they forgot to eat. (Yes surprising.)

"Hey Ace, why are you so nervous about this, why not just pick any flower and give it to her?" Luffy questioned taking a chunk out of his meat.

"It's not that simple, you have to give your 'Crush' a very special gift that they would like." Ace said watching the vase carefully.

"Whatever lets just get there already!" Luffy shouted running down the hill.

* * *

 _In Foosha Village_

Ace and Luffy finally arrived at Makino's bar. They were both outside the small entrance gate.

"So... Ace do you want me to come with you for this 'Crush' thing."

"Let me give her this and then come in when I call you." Ace said as he stepped up to the entrance gate with the vase with the tulip in his hands.

Luffy nodded. Ace then walked into the Bar, the entire bar was empty except for a beautiful green haired lady who was wiping the bottles behind the counter. The gate snapped back and closed making a sound alerting her. Ace quickly hid the vase behind his back. "Welcome!" Makino shouted as she turned around.

"Huh? Ace is that you?! Welcome, what are doing down here in the village. She walked out from the counter and walked toward him. "It's been a while, were's Luffy?" She asked with a smile as she walked. Luffy believed that when he heard his name that it was his queue, so he ran in screaming "MAKINO!" He waved his hands in the air with a giant smile.

'Dammit Luffy!' Ace thought.

"Luffy! Hey!" Makino said as she kneeled down and gave them both a hug. Luffy hugged back, but all Ace could do was blush because he didn't want her to see the vase. She got up and said "Well since you're here I'll hang out with you guys today, I'll just close the bar for the day.

"Really that would be great!" Luffy shouted in excitement. "Yeah, that would be great..." Ace said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Let me get dressed and then we'll go." She said going to her room to change. After she left Luffy asked "Why didn't you show her Ace?" Ace didn't respond for he was in awe of the hug she gave him. He ran up to the counter and put it next to a bottle. He then barely carved his name out on the wood next to it. Later through the day Makino spent time with them by going clothes shopping, going to a small restaurant, relaxing near the river as Luffy and Ace tried to catch fish with there hands and teeth.

"Hey guys, its turning dark, I'll walk you two home." Makino said with a smile as they walked down the town streets.

"Really Makino!" They both shouted!

"Yes of course, its dangerous when its dark out." She said

"Phfff... We can take care of ourselves." Luffy said taking her comment as a insult of calling him weak.

"BAKA!" Ace hit Luffy against the head. "Let her walk us."

"Fine, but don't say I'm the weak one." Luffy said sticking his tongue out.

"Fufufufu!" Makino Laughed.

Makino returned the boys to Dadan's and headed back to her Bar, she decided to finish some cleaning before going to bed. While she was cleaning the bottles she noticed an Orange Tulip in a blue vase carved with doves. Written under it was a name on the wood, "ACE".

"Cute kid." She said to herself as she continued to clean.

* * *

 _Back in Present Time_

Luffy got up from his spot and headed out the door up to the deck.

'Maybe I should get Nami an orange flower, she does like orange things and her hair is orange.' He thought and smiled at his brilliance.

"Another smart idea." He said to himself proudly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**One Piece LuNa Chapter 8: Goodnight Luffy**_

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

Luffy was now on the deck heading to the head of The Sunny to get in his usually sitting position to stare at the ocean. The rest of the crew including Momo and Kin'emon were doing as they normally would preparing for the night. Everyone was tired from the long days that have past by since the defeat of Doflammingo. Sanji was fixing up some mid-night snacks for anyone still awake while the rest just sat around waiting for the food or looking out for any pirate or Marine ships.

"Oi, Sanji I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted as he sat atop of The Sunny's head.

With the door to the dining room open you could hear Sanji shouting "YOU WAIT YOU'RE TURN DUMB-ASS! ITS FOR NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN FIRST!" The rest of the crew besides the ladies groaned in longing tone. Robin sat on a lawn chair reading a book called "Gems of the World" while Nami sat next to her staring at all the beautiful gems with belly eyes. (Belly is the currency in One Piece, AND YES THAT'S HOW IT'S SPELLED.) Sanji came bursting out of the dining room holding some chocolate shakes on a circular tray. He quickly spun danced towards Nami and Robin and said "Ladies, your drinks." Bowing his head as if he was a servant.

"Thanks Sanji-kun!"

"Thanks Cook-san." They said as they grabbed the drinks off the tray.

"Anytime Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said as he spun danced back into the kitchen to get the drinks for the guys. He walked out with a less appealing looking drink, but obviously tasted just great as the other.

Zoro grabbed his drink "Took you long enough ero-cook." He smirked.

"What was that Marimo, I see you don't want a refill." Sanji mocked. As they growled at each other the rest of the crew was enjoying there drinks making compliments besides Luffy who was at the front of The Sunny and not served his drink yet. Luffy looked back to see what the rest of the crew was doing and felt left out since he was the only one alone. The truth was is that he wanted to be alone because he still had to think about what happened a few minutes ago. Even though it felt good, Luffy thought that it was a heat of the moment thing, he didn't know what he was doing, he let his body do it for him.

'I don't feel like eating today, thats not right.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I should ask Chopper or Nami, she might know a bit since she did the same thing he did.'

Sanji walked over to Luffy after the argument with Zoro finally finished. "Oi, captain here's your drinks." Sanji said as he walked up to the Sunny's head with a tray with tons of drinks on it, prepared for his gluttonous captain.

"Thanks Sanji, but give them to the rest of the crew, I'm not hungry. Silence hit the ship, Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth to the wood floor, Zoro stared at them with wide-awake eyes, Robin put her book to the side, and Chopper started running around screaming "WE NEED A DOCTOR!" With everyones jaws dropped to the floor, Luffy stared at his crew and said "Calm down, I'm just not hungry!" He grinned.

Sanji grabbed Luffy by his hands and started running to the main deck, Zoro then ran after and grabbed Luffy by his legs lifting his up "LETS GO CHOPPER!" They both yelled as they began to run towards the medical bay.

* * *

 _Inside the Medical Bay_

"Hey Zoro, Sanji, let me go!" Luffy shouted as he was strapped to the bed by Zoro and Sanji.

"This is for your own good!" Zoro exclaimed as he struggled to tie his fidgeting legs to the bed.

"I'm not sick, I'm just not hungry!" Luffy shouted trying to bite Sanji as he tried to tie his arms up.

"Marimo is finally right for once Luffy, you gotta listen!" Sanji shouted.

Chopper burst into the room with a needle filled with a green liquid, he jumped on top of Luffy's chest and injected the needle into his left shoulder.

"Ow! Chopper whatsz wuss dat por...ZzZzZzZzZz" Luffy said instantly being knocked out.

"KNOCK OUT!" Chopper said with a pose holding his needle. "I'm going to need this room cleared now." Chopper said getting off Luffy heading to his desk to get his medical supplies. Sanji and Zoro both exited without a word scowling at one another. Chopper prepared equipment to check Luffy's ears, heartbeat, breathing, etc... Soon after Trafalgar Law walked in.

"Need some help raccoon-ya?" Asked law walking in with his blade resting on his shoulder.

"No thanks, I'll call you if I need you... WHAT DO YOU MEAN RACCOON-YA!" Chopper said with a angry face as he walked over to Luffy.

"I'll be outside the door." Law said exiting the room.

It was a normal checkup, Chopper saw nothing funny while he was asleep, but he still needed to take tests while he was conscious. Chopper ran up to Luffy's ear and shouted "LUFFY DINNER!" No reaction...

'That always works... why isn't he awake! He must be sick! I must help him!' Chopper thought to himself.

"Doctor Law! Doctor Law!" He shouted.

Law walked in with a blank expression, "What is it Raccoon-ya?"

"I need you to wake up Luffy, I don't know any other way besides what I just did... I'M NOT A RACCOON!" Chopper calmly said, then yelled.

"Fine." Law said pulling his blade out.

"WAIT! DON'T HURT HIM!" Chopper yelled with a scared face.

"I won't, _Room._ " Law said with the blue sphere around them.

 _"Amputate"_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Chopper yelled as Law pulled Luffy's heart out of its place.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Chopper yelled running in a circle. "WHAT HAPPENED DID YOU KILL HIM! WHY DID YOU! HELP! ZORO! SANJI!" Chopper shouted as he ran in circles.

"He's fine..." Law said with the calmest expression the world has seen.

"AHHHHhhhh... wait what?" Chopper said halting from his running.

"Look" Law said holding Luffy's heart in front of his face "It's completely fine, since he's asleep you won't see any affects, but I talked to him earlier and I know whats going on, leave him alone and he'll be fine."

"I need to know whats wrong with him, I'm the doctor of this ship!" Chopper exclaimed.

"And we're in a alliance, which means you can trust me." Law said putting Luffy's large heart back into place just as it was before.

"Okay..." Chopper pouted "But you make sure nothing happens to Luffy, understand!"

Law started cutting the rope and bands that had him attached to the bed, Chopper headed for the door, but then BOOM! Sanji and Zoro came bursting through the door in the middle of a fight.

"Oi, Chopper what's wrong!" Then shouted with a blade to foot battle going on. Chopper calmly said "Nothing guys, Luffy's fine according to Doctor Law." Law came threw both of them with Luffy on his shoulder. They were all silent. Law reached the upper deck without any distractions and dropped Luffy off next to the mast to allow him to withdraw from the effects from the knockout needle from earlier, he then returned back to the medical room to do some planning.

 _Two hours passed by_

The air was cold and there was barely any sound in his ears, barely moving Luffy opened his eyes slightly, he saw someone standing in front of him, but couldn't tell who, he could however tell the person in front on him was very angry.

Luffy heard "Ou, ffy" then "Oi, uffy" louder "OI, LUFFY!"

It was the beautiful yet upset voice of his Navigator, her eyes glistened in the moonlight, Luffy barely opened his eyes to view her fully. "Hey Nami..." he said barely awake.

"Liar!" She said still standing over him.

"What?" Luffy said confused

"You lied to me!"

"What, when?"

"You promised you'd sleep with me tonight BAKA!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**One Piece LuNa Chapter 9: A Precious Night**_

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

"Nami... I didn't meant to, you know they took me away and then knocked me out!" Luffy cried out trying to gain back the respect Nami had for him. Nami glared down at him with hawk eyes, she was trying as hard as she could to keep an angry face, for some reason she couldn't keep upset at him, his innocent face tortured her as she pushed as hard as her will would let her to keep herself looking angry.

"Nami, I'm sorry, I would never do something like this on purpose!" He got up now staring at her at eye level he said with a slight nervousness to his voice, "Nami, do you still want to sleep with me, its still night time?"

Nami sighed "Of course Luffy, lets go." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked to the stairs down into the halls of the hull. Luffy firmly grasped her hand and followed her into the halls. When they reached the door to the Women's Quarters Nami slowly peaked threw a crack in the door and barely made out a figure in the dark of Robin sleeping in her bed.

"Okay Luffy, we need to be quiet when we enter to not wake up Robin." Nami said turning her head towards Luffy. Luffy nodded as he let go of her hand to allow them to go separately in the bed. Nami went first, she opened the door without it squeaking and slowly headed for her bed, her bed was made of a beautiful fluff that made no noise when moved on. Luffy was next, he did exactly as Nami did, but more aggressively and made the door squeak slightly. Nami turned her head quickly to check on Robin to see if she moved, lucky for them she didn't move. Nami started undressing as Luffy made his way towards the bed. Nami was now only in her bra and panties, she blushed unlike she did before as Luffy made his way towards her. She then got into her bed and waited for Luffy before covering herself. Luffy took off his red vest slowly. Nami couldn't see much in the dark, but she knew were his chiseled abs were, she could outline his 'X' Scare on his chest. Luffy soon finished taking his vest off and settled in bed next to her, she covered both of them.

"Goodnight Nami." Luffy whispered as he laid with his hands behind his head resting on a pillow.

"Goodnight Luffy..." Nami whispered back unsatisfied with all of this happened, her heart was bursting with joy, but it still felt as if she wants to do more. This continued for an hour, she was unable to sleep even with Luffy next to her, she didn't want to wake him up, but at the same time she wanted to sleep. She moved into different positions over and over trying to find a way to pass out.

"Nami...?" A sleepy voice was heard.

"Luffy, you're awake?" Nami whispered in shock.

"I got a weird feeling in my stomach and I couldn't sleep, how about you? Why are you awake?" Luffy asked

Without answering his questioned she said "I can fix that." She moved down under his chin and cuddled with his chest. Both there hearts flustered in joy. Luffy smiled closing his eyes and soon fell asleep with Nami on his chest and Nami did the same embracing the warm feeling she gained.

There was a shrugging noise in the room, out under the bed of Robin came out a figure of man, broad and heavy. He was breathing heavily as he turned to Robin, she turned over to her side now in the direction which the man was standing.

"Maybe another time..." Said the mysterious figure in the room.

"Of course..." Robin giggled as the mysterious figure exited the room. Robin then went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _Morning_

"BREAKFAST!" Sanji's voice echoed through the ship. Luffy quickly threw the blanket aside as he attempted to get up, he tried to stand, but felt a tug on his arm. There was Nami still asleep holding his arm.

"Oh...I forgot." He slowly removed her hands from his arm and put the blanket over her, she frowned as the warmth of Luffy's body faded away. Luffy then ran out the door grabbing his vest off the floor. He then made it out to the hall seeing all the guys rushing up the stairs to get to the kitchen. After a short few seconds all the guys were settled in the dining room with their forks and spoon in hand besides Trafalgar Law who was sipping a cup of coffee reading something.

"What are you all doing here, I'm not serving anyone until Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan have arrived.

"They're sleeping." Luffy said.

Everyones heads turned towards Luffy, "How do you know, huh Luffy!" Sanji said with a scowl on his face. "You weren't in the Men's quarters when we woke up." Said Usopp with a brow raised. "Well, neither was Zoro, Law, and Franky, so I guess it could be anything.

Law knew exactly what happened last night and he knew Luffy was a horrible liar, "I took him out of the medical room and put him next to the mast, he probably went down to use the restroom and feel asleep." Said Law trying to cover up for Luffy.

"Yeah he took me out to the mast!" Luffy said with a grin. 'Thank you that it wasn't entirely a lie.' Luffy thought to himself 'Nami would have killed me if they found out.'

"So then how did you know they are asleep!" Sanji scowled.

"I saw them this morning." Said Luffy holding a straight face.

"Calm down Sanji, you know how Luffy is Asexual." Said Chopper.

"Asexual?" Asked Luffy.

"It's when you don't find any sexual interest in women or men." Chopper said with his cute morning face.

"So... Its a mystery word." Luffy said not knowing about anything Chopper just said.

"Dammit... Fine..." Sanji said getting his plates of eggs, bacon, and sausage. He then served everybody and it was an average morning with Luffy stealing from everyone, but he felt a little different this morning, he had a weird feeling inside of him, but didn't know what it was. In the middle of breakfast walked in Robin and Nami, Robin was wearing a black morning gown and Nami was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a _"Crimin"_ bikini.

"Good morning Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan!" Sanji shouted. "I'm so sorry our idiot captain told me that you two were sleeping, so we started without you, please sit, I'll make sure your meal if extra special for this issue."

"It's fine." Nami said flipping her hair back. Nami and Robin took there seats and got a special meal from Sanji consisting blueberry tarts and cookies. Luffy didn't attempt to steal from Nami or Robin which caused confusion among most of the crew, but they left it aside since Luffy was acting strangely these past few days. Breakfast soon ended and all the crew left to there duties. Usopp sat in the dining with only the company of Sanji who was watching the dishes.

"Hey Sanji, don't you think Luffy is acting a bit... not Luffy?" Usopp asked rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, but I think it might be a phase, just incase I need to look into special care of Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Pervert..." Usopp muttered.

"What did you say Usopp!" Sanji turned with a pissed off face.

"Oh... nothing, anyways I'll look into the problem with Luffy and Nami a bit more, I don't think Robin has anything to do with it, but something is definitely wrong, just not sure what. Oh hey! Those smudges on your neck are finally gone!" Usopp said smiling as he got up to exit the room.

"Yeah I know... I hope nothing happens between Nami and Luffy... or I... wait! Who else was gone from the dorms last night?!" Sanji shouted stopping Usopp from exiting.

"Uhh... Zoro, Franky, Law, and Luffy we're all missing last night." Usopp said with a brow raised.

"I GOT IT! THOSE BASTARDS!" Sanji screamed with both his hands in the air staring up to the ceiling.


	10. Chapter 10

_**One Piece Chapter 10: Sanji and His Tears**_

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE_

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Said Usopp hoping that it wouldn't involve him.

"I know how Nami got those marks on her neck that day!" Said Sanji pissed off still with his hands in the air.

"Who?" Usopp now curious to see his answer.

"IT WAS THAT DAMN MARIMO! THERE IS NO WAY HE WOULD BE ABLE TO SKIP A NAP UNLESS IT WAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT! HE TRIED TO TOUCH NAMI-SWAN! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sanji shouted with enough force to alert the entire ship and all the sea creatures around them.

"You don't think you're just jumping to conclusions, you know Zoro could have just napped somewhere else, he doesn't sleep there often." Usopp said with a calm voice and disappointed face at Sanji's answer.

"Wait... he's been gone multiply times?" Sanji asked putting his arms down with a face of shock on his face.

"Yeah, even 2 years ago, he hasn't changed." Usopp said resuming to get to the door to leave the room.

"Then... that means... HE'S BEEN DOING IT EVER SINCE I JOINED THE CREW, THAT BASTARD! OIIII!" Sanji shouted as he ran over Usopp kicking the door down, then running around the ship looking for Zoro.

Usopp now crunched against the floor "Owww...!" He barely made out, looking as if his jaw had been detached.

Zoro had been napping in the crows nest, even when Sanji shouted he didn't bat an eye. Nami and Robin were setting up some beach chairs to relax with some beach umbrellas on the grass area of The Sunny, but were shocked as they heard Sanji's scream.

"Cook-san, what's wrong?" Robin said looking up at the confused cook who was now searching through Nami's tangerine trees trying to find the swordsman.

"Ohhhhh... Robin-Chwan, its not a problem that would behold to you, I just found out who gave Nami that "Rash"... and now I'm looking for him, so I can teach him a lesson!" Said Sanji twirling in delight of the beautiful archeologists voice. Nami froze in shock.

'Did he find out about what Luffy did... how? Luffy didn't tell anyone... or did he...' Nami thought to herself trying to cover up the fact that she was slowly dying on the inside.

"Nami-swan, you should have told me sooner! I would kick that mariomo's ass any time! He must have hurt you badly, I'll make sure he pays!" Sanji quickly changed into a fiery demon ready to slaughter anyone who stands in his way (besides women of course). Before Nami could say anything Sanji ran past them and quickly climbed up to the crows nest about to break the entrance down.

"Cook-san, do you really think that he would do something like that? Doesn't he despise love?" Robin said grinning staring at his direction.

"Of course that marimo did it... well... who else...?" Sanji had to question himself as he slowly climbed down to the deck.

"You know he wouldn't do something like that, right cook-san?" Robin said finally sitting in her chair opening a book that she has been reading for the past few days called _Romeo and Juliet_ by **Micajha Harpe**.

"Franky couldn't because his mouth would be far too large for her small neck, I wonder who else could it be..." Robin giggled, Nami was now in an intense blush, she was trying to cover it up by pretending that the chair wouldn't unfold properly.

"Let me help you with that Nami-swan." Sanji offered as he walked towards her and the chair and quickly unfolded it not looking at her crimson red face.

"Nami-swan, I apologies for being so upfront, but... who did that to you?" Sanji said as he took out one of his cigarettes and his signature lighter to take a smoke. Nami was now in complete devastation inside and Robin could tell, but she had no idea how to help me out in this situation. They remind silent.

After a long minute of silence, Nami spoke up "It...it was..." She was cut off.

"LUFFY!" A high pitched scream was heard from the medical bay on the ship. Nami finding this a perfect time to escape she ran off towards the medical bay waving her hand behind her, "I gotta check whats wrong, sorry!" She wasn't sorry, only relieved, if she kept it a secret they would have thought someone tried to abuse her and if she told Sanji, he would start a fight with Luffy and it would end up with everyone knowing what they did.

She rushed into the medical bay only to find Luffy playing around with random stuff, Law sitting on the bed with his hand on his face, he had a look of disgust and shame, and Chopper who jumped to Luffy's neck and grabbed his shirt pulling back and forth screaming "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

'Ugh... idiots..." She thought to herself

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!" She shouted

"Oh, hey Nami!" The Captains excited voice still stood slightly calming down the navigator.

"NAMI! HELP NAMI! BAD PILLS! EATING! AHH!" Chopper yelled. *Crunch, Crunch*

"Huh?"

"The idiot ate something he wasn't suppose to eat." Law said with his hand still on his face.

"SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT!" Chopper was now slapping him with his small hoofs.

"It's not that tasty, but I know Sanji wasn't gonna let me eat anything, so I ate these things that were colorful and stuff." Luffy was grinning even though he was being slapped by the worried Chopper.

"THATS BAD FOR YOU! YOU ATE THE ENTIRE CARTON!" Chopper dropped from his shirt and began to run in circles worried at what might happen. The left over carton was in Law's other hand.

"What is that stuff anyways?" Nami asked.

Law muttered "It's... Sildenafil..." Nami couldn't believe what she just heard... Luffy just took a 100 pill carton of Sildenafil... she thought of all the stuff that might happen and a blush appeared on her face, but she had to act shocked so no one would find out.

"I already know, you don't have to hide it..." Law muttered.

"What?" Nami asked confused.

"You're happy that he did it, aren't you..." Law removed his hand from his face and stared at the bottle. He read out loud "Treats erectile dysfunction (trouble having an erection). Helps a man have an erection or have a better erection with his penis during sex. Also treats pulmonary arterial hypertension (high blood pressure in the lungs) in both men and women."

"Side effects include: Heavy sweating, Heavy Breathing, and Extreme Lustful Behavior." (It's basically viagra with a kick for those who don't know)

Nami blushed to a crimson red again.

"What's wrong Nami?" Chopper innocently asked.

"N...Nothing Chopper, I'm fine." She said tilting her head to an angle and smiling. Chopper turned to Law who was glaring down at the floor fearing of whats to come.

"100... 100 pills..." Law muttered to himself. The effects were already on him, he looked like he's been outside in the heat for an entire day, but really he was just being taken over by the side effects.

"Luffy...?" Chopper asked fearing of whats to come.

"HEYYYYY! NAMI!" Luffy shouted almost falling over as he walked over to her. With his vest open, his sweating chest was showing, its shine was glaring off of his chiseled abs, his face was slightly blushed and sweaty, he looked like an innocent boy, he was cute and sexy. Nami looked down at his pants only to see that a bump was growing in his shorts, slowly increasing in size.

'Oh god... he looks so hot right now...' Nami thought to herself.

"Ye..yes Luffy?" Nami stuttered still now gazing down at his abs which where slightly scrunched up to his slightly bent back, it only showed even more how strong he was.

'Dammit Luffy, you're making me all... _happy_ right now.'

"W..what is it Luffy?" Before another sentence could be said, Luffy quickly cupped her face and kissed her passionately, she didn't know what to do, she was in shock. She couldn't think of anything, but her body was doing something she couldn't control, she kissed back colliding there tongues, she moaned in delight. They were still kissing, but Nami heard a voice in the background, it was being covered but her smoldering heat, but she could make it out, it got louder and louder until it was completely clear high pitched voice.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! NAMI'S IN TROUBLE!"

* * *

Sorry that I'm being low on the updates, I don't like that the viewing bug had not been fixed yet and I don't like uploading without knowing that people still support this, but I will upload assuming that people are able to read this, If you can read this please Pm me or write something in the reviews, thank you, oh and things are going to get pretty heated in the next few chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**_One Piece LuNa Chapter 11: A Horney Idiot_**

 _I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE (A bit short, sorry)_

* * *

"HELP HELP HELP HELP!" Chopper screamed, Nami was now trying to back up from the rough kiss she was getting, but Luffy pulled her in and she couldn't do anything, Law laid down on the medical bed, put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"Lffy! Lffy!" Nami tried to shout with her lips completely covered by his, banging noises came down from the corridor, Nami couldn't tell who it was, but she knew that there was at least two people.

After a few seconds in came Sanji who didn't know what was happening, but when he saw his beautiful navigator being kissed by his idiot of a captain he snapped.

 **"IT WAS YOU!"** Sanji kicked into gear _"Diable Jambe!"_ Sanji ran up to Luffy and kicked him right in his chest matching the core of his 'X' mark. Luffy was forced to let go of Nami when he was kicked, he slammed into a medical cabinet which bursted open covering Luffy in tons of random chemicals, some which feel into his open mouth.

"BASTARD!" Sanji charged at Luffy only to be stopped by Chopper in his Heavy Point, Chopper was holding both of his arms not allowing Sanji to move any closer to Luffy.

"Oi Sanji, what wa.. *cough* was that for?" Luffy said slowly covered up, his skin was now a different shade, his skin darkened to be slightly passed Usopp's skin, his eyes looked burning red from the chemicals that feel into them, he was trying to hold back the pain he received, not from the kick, but the chemicals that had gone into his eyes.

"Sanji, why did you do that?!" Nami cried out. Soon after Robin walked into the room and without hesitation crossed her arms to summon arms out of the ground restricting Sanji from moving any further.

Luffy tried as much as he could, but his vision was now blurring from the chemicals "AHHHHHHH!" Chopper let go of Sanji and ran over to the eye-wash station grabbing Luffy on his way, he quickly pushed Luffy's face into the water which was gushing out of the eye-wash. "Hold still!" He shouted.

"Robin-chwan, please let me kill him!" Sanji asked as politely as he could.

'What's wrong with these people...' Law thought to himself.

"Awojofw Choepwpr! Choepwpr!" Luffy tried to speak, but his face was also being covered in water by the eyewash.

The room went silent when Chopper took Luffy's head out of the water, all that could be heard is Sanji's breath which was speeding up at his rage and the sizzling bruise Luffy got from Sanji's kick. Nami was covering her mouth with both her hands in shock and fear. Chopper then spoke "Luffy... can you see...?" Lowering himself back to Brain Point.

"Yeah... Oi Nami!"

Nami in shock at her name removed her hands quickly and said "Y...yes Luffy?"

"Let's do that again some time!" Luffy giggled

"YOU BASTARD!" Sanji shouted trying to break free from Robins grip without hurting her. Robin giggled a bit and Law felt his heart slowly break apart as he sighed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji shouted, Law left the room without a word and got up to the deck. Robin spawned a hand to cover Sanji's mouth, "Doctor will Luffy be okay with all those chemicals on him?" Robin asked

"I think he will be and his eyes will be fine since he's immune to almost all poison, but just incase I'm going to have him stay the rest of the day with me in the office.

"Sorry about this Sanji." Chopper said as he injected a needle into his leg that eased his nerves so he was unable to move, but only mumble.

"I wonder why Luffy kissed Nami." Robin said giggling.

"Oh, thats because he accidentally took these pills that made him experience lust a bit more than usually."

"Accidentally? Hmph, I wonder why Luffy would take medicine even if he hated it on purpose, don't you doctor?" Robin grinned.

"What do you mean?

"Oh, nothing."

Luffy was barely keeping his stance walking towards the door, he slowly walked with his back bent not being able to see whats in front of him. Before he knew it, he hit something really soft, he couldn't tell what it was, but he kept trying to walk forward, but it seemed he kept getting deeper until he couldn't move any further. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blackness.

"Luffy...?" He heard a gentle voice. He looked up to see where the voice came from and saw Robins face, he had walked his face right into her two breasts and pushed his head as far as he could without even knowing. There was silence.

"I think Nami would like this more, don't you think?" Robin said with a smile.

Luffy's face instantly blushed up, barely knowing what he was doing he backed up and walked around Robin still with a red face, he walked out. He couldn't see it all, but Sanji was tearing from his collapsed body on the floor "luycky bwastrd" He mumbled in his paralyzed state.

* * *

 _In the Women's Bedroom_

Nami had already ran to the women's quarters while all the commotion was going on, she couldn't tell if something happened between Luffy and herself, she was in such a large blur that she couldn't think straight.

"It's just the pills... It's just the pills..." She said out loud trying to calm herself, but she couldn't she kept thinking of dirty thoughts between herself and Luffy and kept her crimson red blush.

A large bang was at the door.

"Huh? Who is it?" Nami said quickly going under her blankets so no one could see her blushing.

"NAMIIII!" A whine came from the idiotic captain on the other side of the door "OOOOPPPPEEENNN!"

Nami freaked out, she didn't know what to do, she wasn't prepared for Luffy to be so upfront with her, even if it was just the pills. Another Large bang hit the door. "Okay... I'm coming..." Nami said throwing the blanket that she had covering her to the floor.

The door creaked open slowly and in front of her was now the horniest man on the planet.

"Hey... Luffy..."


	12. Update on all writing

Hello people I ditched for a really long time!

I actually have a life to do stuff now so I thought I would just forget writing stories since I have my own book that I write outside of the internet (no name for now). I have also lost some love for One Piece since I haven't watched it for a good 9 months.

So I would like to take some suggestions to write a RomCom (Romance/Comedy) Fanfiction. If you could, please list any anime you like and/or list the characters you want to see together. I will still need some time to write these stories and watch the anime. So once I get the suggestion I believe I can write a chapter for the story once a week. If you don't have any suggestions than all I can ask is that you please be patient because I will be updating my LuNa chapters, though not soon.

Thanks for reading, please leave a suggestion, peace :D


End file.
